Reuben (Pig)
For the usher, see Reuben (Human). Reuben is a main character in ''Minecraft: Story Mode'' through episodes 1-4. He was Jesse's pet pig and best friend. They both lived in a treehouse, with Axel and Olivia. He was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. He first appeared in "The Order of the Stone". Overview Appearance Reuben appeared to be an actual Minecraft pig, except he has bigger eyes and eyebrows. He also had a brown mark on his body, and was smaller than average pigs. Personality Reuben was often seen as a happy companion, and he loved Jesse unconditionally. However, he could be seen getting upset with Jesse, especially if they ignored him or forgot about him momentarily. (Determinant) Relationships Jesse Reuben was Jesse's pet pig and best friend, although he seemed to dislike Jesse calling him a "pet" (determinant). Throughout the story, Jesse cared for Reuben and protected and comforted him when he was upset. Although Reuben did not speak, he and Jesse were able to communicate, and Reuben was able to help them on numerous occasions. When Reuben dies, Jesse is very sad, and makes sure that he is not forgotten. Jesse still thinks about Reuben and sometimes wakes up thinking Reuben is alive, but returns to reality after a while. In "Hero in Residence", Jesse can deem Reuben the "best pig that ever lived". Olivia At first, Olivia seems to be neutral about Reuben. She questioned why Reuben had to come along with them to the EnderCon Building Competition, but Reuben did not take much offense to this. However, at his death, Olivia mourns with Jesse's Gang. Petra Even though Petra and Reuben didn't interact much, he was excited to see her alive from the Wither Storm (determinant) and Petra calls Reuben a "great pig" when he dies (determinant). Reuben shows great concern for Petra if she has Wither Sickness. When Petra either shoos Reuben away or tells him she does not want his company (determinant), Reuben will be very upset and will run outside. Lukas Reuben and Lukas didn't interact much but came to develop a decent friendship. In episode 1, if Jesse remains silent whether to give Lukas a cookie or keep it, Reuben will give Lukas his cookie, showing that he does see Lukas as a friend. In episode three, if Jesse decides to save the Amulet, Lukas saves Reuben and Axel, Reuben and Lukas' relationship grows from this. Reuben chooses freely to stand by Lukas and shows concern when he is hurt, showing that Reuben does care for him even if Jesse had saved Reuben and Axel. If Jesse is rude to their friends, Reuben will stand by Lukas for the time being. Axel Axel and Reuben are good friends. Axel even made an Ender Dragon costume for Reuben, to which the latter does not object. Reuben allows Axel to hold and carry him without any issues and is seen riding on Axel's head at least once. When Reuben dies, Axel mourns with Jesse's Gang. Death Reuben dies of fall damage when falling into a pit inside the Wither Storm, landing on bedrock after the final battle with the creature. Trivia *Reuben's name could be based off of the Reuben sandwich, a type of ham sandwich. *In Episode 1, if Jesse chooses do nothing while talking to Otis, Reuben will beat him up. He would also appear angry in Ivor's hideout at EnderCon. *In Episode 2, if Jesse decides to go to Boom Town, they can choose pink wool as a building material (insisted by Reuben) in the Death Bowl. This will result in them building a statue of Reuben. *In Episode 2, if Jesse decides to go to Boom Town, if Jesse doesn't pick a name, Axel will step in, calling Jesse the Pig Master. It appears to be a reference to Reuben himself. *In Episode 3, if Jesse chooses to rescue the Amulet instead of helping Reuben and Axel, the option to high five Reuben will be unavailable, and Reuben will glare at Jesse before walking away. He is later seen with Lukas. *In Episode 3, if Jesse talks to Reuben enough times while in Soren's research lab in The End, Reuben will tell her/him a joke. This will result in the "That's Some Pig" achievement to be unlocked. *In Episode 3, when Jesse was constructing the Formidi-Bomb, Jesse's Gang, Soren, Magnus, and Ellegaard could be seen in the background building a statue of Reuben with sunglasses to distract the Wither Storm. *Depending on the player's choice, Reuben's expression will be different at the end of Episode 3. The three expressions will be worried, indifferent or angry. *In Episode 4, it was revealed that Reuben was initially found by Jesse near a waterfall. *In Episode 4, if Jesse chooses to craft a Hoe, Reuben will laugh at them. *In Episode 4, if Jesse doesn't choose anything when picking how to get into the Wither Storm, Olivia or Petra will suggest they build a Reuben Minecart Launcher. Listening carefully, pig noises can be heard every time Jesse lays down a pink wool block. *In Episode 4, when Reuben dies, there will be a gray box on the top left corner saying "Reuben will be remembered". It can also be seen in Jesse's speech. When Jesse asks what really mattered, they have the option to say "Reuben" (if you didn't say you had Reuben) and it will say "Reuben will be remembered" again. *Reuben can be mentioned in every episode so far except "[[Jailhouse Block|'Jailhouse Block']]" and "[[Below the Bedrock|'Below the Bedrock']]". **In "[[Order Up!|'Order Up!']]", Jesse, Petra, and Lukas visit the Order Hall and see Reuben's porkchop, remembering him. Jesse later sees pigs in the Sky City dimension and has the option to say that they miss Reuben. **In "[[A Portal to Mystery|'A Portal to Mystery']]" Jesse has the option to insult the White Pumpkin saying, "Cats suck! Pigs are way cooler!", which refers to Reuben. **In "[[Access Denied|'Access Denied']]", after chipping Petra and Lukas, PAMA mentions Reuben by saying "An adorable pig friend". Later, either Lukas or Petra will mention Reuben while under PAMA's control, reminding Jesse of Reuben's death to bruise their morale. **In "[[A Journey's End?|'A Journey's End?']]", Reuben can be mentioned by either Axel or Reuben (Human) when the latter is revealed. **In "[[Hero in Residence|'Hero in Residence']]", Reuben is mentioned in Lukas' story. Jesse can visit Reuben's Memorial in Beacontown, and Reuben is also mentioned by Stella. **In "[[Giant Consequences|'Giant Consequences']]", the colossus form of Romeo destroys Reuben's memorial during the fight. Jesse can later rebuild the memorial. **In "[[Above and Beyond|'Above and Beyond']]", Jesse can visit rebuilt Reuben's memorial one more time. *Reuben is the only member of Jesse's Gang who has truly died. *Reuben is a special Minecraft: Story Mode mob in age along with Lluna, as Eric confirmed Reuben is a teenage pig.http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/165762863991/is-lluna-meant-to-be-a-young-llama-the-reason-i *Reuben and Bob (Hero in Residence) are the the only characters to have the same name as another character (Reuben (Human) and Bob from "Access Denied"). Gallery For the gallery of Reuben (Pig), view Reuben (Pig)/Gallery. References Category:Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Creatures Category:Mobs Category:Mute Characters Category:Pets Category:Season 1 Characters